


To Be Honest

by honeybylers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers





	To Be Honest

-Jonah’s POV-

Andi decided it would be fun for our friends and her girlfriend’s friends to hang out. So here I am. Sitting next to the girl I’ve had a crush on for very long in a booth that is way to small. Iris Young. I watch her giggle at something Amber said, and I blush intensely when she catches me staring. 

-Iris’ POV-

Was Jonah staring at me? No, of course not. He couldn’t possibly like someone like me.

-3rd Person-

Everyone around Jonah and Iris could see how much they liked each other, but were too afraid to admit it. Andi quickly made eye contact with the rest of the group, making sure they were all on board to leave the couple to figure out their feelings. Everyone nodded, thinking up excuses.

“Well, I agreed to help Bex out at Cloud 10 today, so I have to get going. Amber, didn’t you say you wanted to come with to get some new makeup?” Andi said, grabbing Amber’s hand, who nodded and walked with Andi out the door. 

“I have to head out too, my mom has some surprise for my dad she wants me to help with, bye,” Buffy said as she got up, grabbing her things and heading out. Jonah started to panic, seeing that it was now just them and Cyrus. Cyrus checked his phone, face lighting up from a text he received. 

“Tj wants me to come to the swings, he has something for me!” Cyrus got up to leave, “Bye Jonah!” And with that, he left.

Jonah blushed, noticing how Iris hadn’t moved, even after the booth opened up. After a few moments of silence, Iris moved to the booth across from Jonah.

“So,” Iris said with a pause.

“So,” Jonah replied, grabbing a baby tater.

“Look, I’m gonna be honest with you. I like you. A lot. I like your dimples, and your eyes, and how you know exactly what to say whenever one of your friends is upset. I know you probably don’t feel the same, bu-”

“I like you too.”

“Oh,” Iris said, blushing.

Jonah moved over so he was sitting next to Iris, “Can I kiss you?” 

Iris nodded, leaning in slowly. Jonah leaned in, so close that he could feel her breath on his lips. He closed his eyes, unable to see that Iris did the same. 

“APRIL FOOLS READERS!” They yell in unison.


End file.
